characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas' Story and Song Collection (Pikachufreak's version)
Thomas' Story and Song Collection is a Thomas VHS/DVD idea made by Pikachufreak. Released in October 2004, it has six songs, as well as six episodes from the first seven seasons. The DVD version includes Kids' WB episodes from the YTV Extras menu. Songs # Thomas' Anthem # It's Great To Be An Engine # Down By The Docks # Troublesome Trucks # Night Train # The Island Song Stories # Thomas Gets Tricked (after Thomas' Anthem) # Percy's Promise (after It's Great To Be An Engine) # Twin Trouble (after Down By The Docks) # Rheneas and The Roller Coaster (after Troublesome Trucks) # The Flying Kipper (after Night Train) # No Joke For James (after The Island Song) Bonus Features # Learn To Count Game (taken from Salty's Secret) # Sodor Memories (taken from The Early Years) # Hooray For Thomas Read-Along (taken from Best of James) # YTV Extras # Product Gallery: Thomas on DVD # Web Fun YTV Extras on the DVD # Showdown At Dark City (Pokemon) # Honor Thy Lucha and Chinche (Mucha Lucha) # The Big Splash (Hoop-a-Joop) # Richard Takes A Deal (I Was A Teenage It Girl) # Go Away, Ghost Ship (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?) # On Froggy Throat and Mush Ado About Nothing (The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) # Junior (Static Shock) # Sluggy The Unshaven (Tetris Attack) Notes * Narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. * Release Date: October 12, 2004. * The Season 7 intro, nameplate sequence (2000-2005) and the Season 7 outro are used together. * The "Next Sing Along Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Thomas' Story and Song Collection" 2004 VHS. * The "A Thomas Story Is Coming Up!" logo is taken from the "Thomas' Story and Song Collection" 2004 VHS. * The text is taken from the "Thomas' Story and Song Collection" 2004 VHS. * Distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Opening Previews VHS version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends Season 7 intro # First few seconds of Thomas' Anthem DVD version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD Collection Trailer # Thomas' Story and Song Collection DVD Menu # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends Season 7 intro # First few seconds of Thomas' Anthem Closing Previews VHS version # Last few seconds of No Joke For James # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) DVD version # Last few seconds of No Joke For James # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) Opening Credits * THOMAS & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Created For Television by BRITT ALLCROFT * THOMAS' STORY & SONG COLLECTION * All Songs by MIKE O'DONNELL and JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Storytellers GEORGE CARLIN, ALEC BALDWIN & MICHAEL BRANDON * Directed by DAVID MITTON Cover Art Front Cover * Top: Thomas and Salty * Bottom: Rheneas racing pass Rusty from "Rheneas and The Roller Coaster" Back Cover * Percy and Edward from "Percy's Promise" * Donald and Douglas (both angry) from "Twin Trouble" Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas